the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Check this out!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Check this out! 13 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago Hey guys! I just thought that you all would like to see this really cool animatic I found on YouTube! https://youtu.be/tM9gKV32B7s Be sure to give Twylock some love in the comments section! The One Thing (Glass Scientists Animatic) Haha, this is probably the most embarrassing display of my "talents" to date, but I'm glad I finished this. The characters shown here are from Sabrina Cotugno's webcomic the "Glass Scientists". Please note that the versions of her characters here are *possibly* the stupidest ones you'll find, but you'll have to excuse them for that anyways because they're all intoxicated. p.s-my sense of humor is insufferable I do not own the audio in this video, which is "The One Thing You Can't Replace" by John Mulaney. (tumblr- http://twylock.tumblr.com/) Recommend 10 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Doodle showed me the original of this a while ago but with TGS pictures..... This. Is. A. Thing. Of. Beauty. I mean Party time=Hyde time! XDDDDD Lanyon you party animal! XDDDD Just all the little details! XDD BEST!!! <3 Also this is essentially chapter four with a rachel epiologue. XDD *is crying with liquid laughter* 4 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago I REMEMBER MY DRAMATIC READING OF THIS FGHDFHDH 4 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago *places hand on heart* Twas a glorious day....I may have laughed so hard I cried. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago You did a dramatic reading of this? :D 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago I did and it was terrible. HJ got to hear it. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago It was the most beautiful thing! ...I cried in the middle of the library. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago They seem to think it was great! I would've wanted to hear that. ^-^ 2 •Share › Avatar Setae • 2 years ago Oh yeah I saw it in the the TGS tags on tumblr. It's fantastic XD 5 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago This is excellent! XDDDDD 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I know right?! XDDDD 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago Oh, by comments section, I meant the one on YouTube. Just to be clear! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago I've watched this once and loved it...and now i'm gonna watch it again and love it!! X3 3 •Share › − Avatar Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago *clicks on video* "Another story-" JOHN MEL-- NO I CANT DO THIS AGAIN I LOVE THIS COMEDIAN SO MUCH I LISTEN TO SO MANY ANIMATICS OF THIS FRIGGIN STORY I KNOW IT BY HEART I can't 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy